Roger Murdoch
Roger Murdoch 'is also just called '''Murdoch '''is one of the main antagonists of the third season of ''Date A Live. He is a cruel and diabolical human being with inhuman ambitions and he is also one of main member of DEM Industries Board of Members. History Roger Murdoch was one of the most notable members of the Board of Members, he was a loyal member of the DEM Industries and proved to have a strong interest in saving humanity from the Spirits. When Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott returned from Japan, he brought a huge share of taxes to pay for the destruction of the city of Tengu of the war against Kurumi he created a total of more than 1 billion of pounds to pay. In an act of pure hatred against Wescott, Roger voted to withdraw Wescott from the post of director of the DEM Industries to be leading the company to bankruptcy, half the members of the Board members agreed to withdraw Wescott as director of company, however, in a blink of eyes all had their arms cut off by Ellen Mira Mathers, in an instant the room where they were turned into a puddle of blood, as they lay on the ground dying slowly, Wescott made a joke about were lying on the floor like a bunch of worms and sent them to go to ward to regenerate their arms, because he said all of you are the future of the company. After a few days later, all the members who had already severed arms were with her arms them back with the help of a Realizer, while all the members were still sitting at the table in despair to have the experience of having their arms cut off, Roger destroyed the silence in the room and said they should do something about it, Roger proposed that they should kill Wescott while he was in the city of Tengu, however, he proposed the most inhuman idea that even Wescott had used, he intended to use the Satellite Humpty Dumpty to throw it against the city to kill Tengu Wescott, however, due to the vast magical power in the satellite, the whole city would be destroyed in the process, including the entire population, many of the early members were unsure about using the idea but after a long debate all accept the offer and use magic crystals to activate the satellite, while the satellite was activated, Roger hauntingly sang a song featured in the despair of people while Tengu was burned to ashes, he was already losing his own sanity, turning into a crazy psycho. However, the first part of Roger's plan was ruined because the town where Wescott was, the Ratatoskr including all sealed Spirits ruined Roger's plan, however, in a last attempt to kill Wescott, Roger ordered the commander of the was ship; Heptaremon, to bombs up Tengu with nuclear magic missiles, but he failed again when Origami destroyed the last nuclear missile, destroying all chances of killing Wescott, after Ellen uncover the conspiracy, military UN forces arrested the members of the DEM Board who conspired to kill Wescott, they were known as '''traitors of humanity, however, as they received the death sentence Wescott asked that they were only arrested, Wescott said he was impressed with the chaos that those useless ''created and said that he would have 'fun' with them when he returned to England. Relationships DEM Industries Board of Members Roger is the most open member on the board, he can see all the members only as inferior members who are below it, and also so see them as mere objects that will do everything he orders. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott He has a great hatred directed at Wescott, Wescott always hated him because of the abuse of power Wescott on him, and used the best of opportunities to kill Wescott and take the position of director of DEM Industries. Russell Russell is the president of DEM Industries, despite being an enemy who supports Wescott place as director, Roger has some respect for Russell because he is a worthy man in the cause of DEM Industries. Ellen Mira Mathers Ellen to Roger is nothing, he considers she just another disturbance on his way to become the director of DEM Industries, after she cut his arm, he had a gigantic hatred greed of killing Wescott and Ellen, however, the hatred him about Ellen is not nothing compared to what he has on Wescott. Appearance Roger is a tall man with white skin, he acts as gentleman with glasses, he appears to be between 38, however, he appeared to be older than Wescott, he wears black and white suite all officers greater authority to use DEM Industries. Personality Using his position as a leading member of the DEM Bord of Members, Roger is one of the most powerful men in society and his influence on DEM industries is very strong. In his scene Roger proved a cruel and heartless be as much as Wescott, however, he said it was for humanity as a raving madman, in other words, that he was delusional thought what he was doing was for the greater good of the human race. Roger is a man of few words and he gets annoyed easily with anything that goes wrong in his plans, he usually do horrible tortures with the Wizards and officials who do not comply with the orders he gave correctly, he considers the Wizards as disposable minions and that can be easily replaceable, he shows no respect for human life and for any living being, in certain cases, he can have a personality much worse than Wescott and James. He is very polite and act like as normal businessman under normal circumstances. However, he is one of the most ruthless in the DEM Board of Members, being strategic and using their intelligence to use the outcome of any situation in his favor. It shows the true personality when he tries to destroy Tengu, he's a psycho killer who shows no respect for human life and would make any atrocity to complete his goals, he has serious mental issues about his anger, he did not have mercy upon no one of them in crashes, being able to torture and brutally kill innocent people so because he said this is the evolution of the human race. Abilities *'Authority: His authority is one of their worst weapons, he has control about any kind of authority on earth, Wescott is considered the second most important person in the world, right behind of Wescott, with his authority he can do whatever he wants with any human being on earth, he can commit any evil act without cares punishments, Wescott see other people just like dogs that will do the he orders without question. *'Armed Forces: '''Murdoch has control over half of military forces on the planet, they obey any order Wescott, any kind of weapon of mass destruction can be freely used by Murdoch. *'DEM\SSS Wizards: '''The Wizards are trained to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life because he ordered, his wizards are fanatical soldiers and almost soulless, acting as if they were robots following orders that could be inhumane. Quotes *''WE FAILED!'?'' *''This is the end for you Ratatoskr!'' *''What………were you thinking! Mister Westcott!'' *''Please do not act innocent!'' *''Unreasonably meddling with the JSDF, personal utilization of equipment and Wizards, instructing a raid plan causing harm to the public, in addition of turning every corners of the office district into a war zone…………..!?'' Even if the damage was lightly estimated, it costs more than 1 billion pounds……………….! We also have a big weakness grabbed by the Japanese government! How on Earth are you going to fix all of this!? *''I! Right here, demand the dismissal of Westcott MD!'' *''YOU....BASTARD!'' *''JUST DIE!'' *''DAMN IT!'' *''We don’t have time to accompany you for your fun and self-satisfaction! if he continues any more than this, DEM industries will collapse not far in the future! Before that happens, shouldn't we take appropriate measures!?'' *''DIE YOU ALL!!'' *''A major natural disaster''' will occur in Tengu, ohhh what a pity...'' *''There are no innocents in a world like this.'' *''Babies, children, teens, adults, seniors, no matter age, everyone will go to burn to ashes!'' *''Foolish humans.'' *''DIE!'' *''BURN IN HELL!'' *''Is the end for you Wescott!'' *''The war is the key.'' *''I will not give up.'' Gallery Roger Murdoch.png Roger4.png Trivia *Roger was the second most dangerous villain human, with the first one is Wescott. *He surpassed brutally Moral Event Horizon after turning Tengu in pure chaos. *When he sang as he activated the satellite, Roger proved a more whimsical and monstrous villain than Wescott. *Roger is the third antagonist to put the protagonist in danger. *He is considered the second most evil villain in Date A Live. *Roger is the self-proclaimed "God." *Roger is responsible for the large number of deaths of innocent people who were against the occupation of the DEM Industries. *Roger was the second villain of the anime to sing. *Despite the fact that Shidou Itsuka, Kurumi Tokisaki, Miku Izayoi, Kotori Itsuka, are Murdoch's enemies, they have never had any actual interactions. *Roger was the first human in all of humanity to betray Wescott. *Murdoch is considered one of most dark villain in'' Date A Live, alongside Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott, Ellen Mira Mathers, Jessica Bailey, Minerva Liddell, Mikie Okamine's Father and Phantom. *Roger and all the members of the DEM Board of Members was the only humans villain to not die. *Roger was the person who tried to kill as many people in the whole series. *Many villains in ''Date A Live represent anything mentioned in their own Bible, Wescott is the Antichrist, and possibly Roger is the Beast; **''Kurumi Tokisaki - Prudence **Kotori Itsuka - Punishiment **Yoshino - Justice **Origami Tobiichi - Deity The Highest Crown **Yamai Sisters - Praise **Tohka Yatogami - Psysical Matter '' Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Business Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Nazis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fearmongers Category:Complete Monster Category:Singing Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Evil Genius Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Warmonger Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mobsters Category:Blackmailers Category:Monomaniacs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Non-Action Category:Rich Villains Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Henchmen Category:Xenophobes Category:Betrayed villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Lord Category:Crackers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Starvers Category:Arsonists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elitist Category:Opportunists Category:Polluters Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trap Master Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Dictator Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fascists Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Serial Killers Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Living Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Jerks Category:Slanderers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Embezzlers Category:Defilers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Greedy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Oppression Category:Saboteurs Category:Graverobbers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Smugglers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:War Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Leader Category:Magi-Tech Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Unseen Villains Category:Faceless Villains